


One Door Slams, Another One Unveils

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, DannyMay, GIW has Danny, Gen, You Have Been Warned, dannymay2020, day 19 prompt doors, doors, more horror than my horror fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Danny is held captive by the GIW, a sliver of light gives him desperate hope.  Warning: angst.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & GIW, Danny Fenton & Wulf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	One Door Slams, Another One Unveils

**Danny May 2020**

Doors

One Door Slams, Another One Unveils

He dragged himself forward by his fingertips. His arms were locked in frozen agony and his legs limp behind him. The harsh glare of the light reflected off every surface. A distant humming was the only sound besides the quiet scraping of his movements. The air was still and sterile, carrying only the scent of lemon cleaner. He gritted his teeth as he continued his desperate journey, inch by inch. The door was open a few centimeters; if he could just reach it…maybe he could get out. Maybe. He couldn’t not try. He couldn’t stop, if he stopped he would give up, and giving up was not allowed. 

Time dragged on as he neared the barred door, his chance at salvation. A shadow passed in front of the tiny window set in it. He heard a cruel laugh and a second later, the door slammed just as his fingers were close enough to touch it. He inhaled sharply, unable to vocalize any sound to express the anguish he was feeling. He breathed shallowly as he lay stretched out on the floor, any deeper and his ribs would shift painfully within him. He turned his head and rested his cheek against the cold tile, passively watching as green spread across white. He hated the smell of lemon.

He closed his eyes, wanting to see anything other than white. 

A quiet ripping that he felt more than heard disturbed his exhausted slumber some time later. His eyes cracked open to see a fur covered face peering down at him from a jagged rift in the air. 

“Amiko?” he heard before his eyes slid shut again.

Wulf gently picked up Danny’s limp form, taking care not to jostle the still bleeding wounds. He growled deep and low at the green splattered white cell before carefully carrying his small friend back through the portal. Danny would recover and Wulf, and _all_ of Danny’s other allies, would not let the GIW get their hands on him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that this was more angsty than the horror fill? I don't know what's up with my brain but this is what it wanted. I'm just along for the ride sometimes.


End file.
